Guardian Angel
by leilamay
Summary: What happens when the beautiful Haley James shows up on his doorstep asking for his protection? Haley infuriates and exasperates Nathan from the very beginning, yet if he’s not careful, the thieving little woman might just steal his heart.
1. Prologue

**So I've been lurking around here forever and I've always wanted to post stories but never had the courage until now. I've just gotten finished reading a series of novels by an amazing author, Julie Garwood. Seriously, she's awesome and you should all go read her stuff.**

**Anyways, one of the books I read really stuck out to me and I wanted to do a story based off it.**

**Now I'm not going to plagiarize her work cause that's horrible but her story is pretty much going to be a guide for the story I'm writing. The plot is going to be the same and the sequencing and events will be as well. I'm going to make it more modern, though, and I will make a lot of changes as far as dialogue goes.**

**I just want to reiterate that the story, _Guardian Angel_, belongs to Julie Garwood. I just really liked it and wanted to share it with the Naley fan base in a story because I think people will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its characters. Also, the plotline and events belong to Julie Garwood (seriously, go read her books :)**

Summary: The people in the town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, have been guarded ever since the pirate Pagan came ashore with his thieving ways. Nathan Scott has just lost his brother, Lucas, to the pirate and he is determined to obtain revenge. But what happens when the beautiful Haley James shows up on his doorstep asking for his protection against the cold world they live in. Haley has some secrets of her own, but she's determined not to let him discover them. Haley infuriates and exasperates Nathan from the very beginning, yet if he's not careful, the thieving little woman might just steal his heart.

* * *

**1:28 a.m.  
Friday, June 13**

This town was dangerous.

A young woman shouldn't be left alone, especially at night when Pagan lurked about. It was rumored that he'd kill anyone and anything that got in the way of his thievery.

If she were smart, she'd forget everything they'd planned so perfectly and go home.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't.

With a reluctant sigh, Haley James headed up the steps to what would probably be the biggest turning point in her life.

…

Nathan was sitting at the table in one of his many townhouses indulgently listening to his friend Tim drone on in meaningless chatter.

Unbeknownst to Tim, Nathan wasn't paying him much attention. No, his interest was preoccupied with something that he hadn't been able to face for months.

Lucas' face flashed into Nathan's mind and he forced himself to quash the turning feeling in his stomach. Lucas was gone and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do about it. Once he found Pagan and killed the bastard, the pain would ease and Nathan would stop hurting so much.

"Holy mother of God," Tim whispered, catching Nathan's attention.

Nathan's gaze followed Tim's, and Nathan let out a curse himself at the sight upon him.

She was an angel. She had to be an angel. There was no other way to describe her. Her golden hair fell long past her shoulders in disarray and her honey brown eyes shown with fear and unshed tears. Smudges of dirt and blood covered her face and her rosy lips had a cut in the corner of her mouth with blood dripping down the side.

Nathan noticed the way her clothes were ripped and her slight tremble. Yes, she was obviously afraid.

"What is your name?" Nathan asked promptly.

"Are you Pagan?" she interrupted.

"Who's asking?" Nathan sidestepped.

"Look, I don't have time for your questions. Just answer me this. Are you Pagan or not?"

Lord, she sounded frustrated. Nathan almost smiled.

"Yes, I am Pagan" he lied deftly. "What is it to you?"

"I've been told that you'd do anything for a certain amount of money. Is this true?"

"Yes," Nathan answered slowly. "What do you want?"

Haley walked up to them and emptied out all her money onto the table. Tim let out a low whistle and looked to Nathan with eager eyes.

"It's not much, but it's all I have. I'd appreciate if you'd accept it so that we could get on with the task," Haley said in a business-like voice.

"And what would that be?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"I need you to kill someone for me," Haley said in small voice.

Nathan didn't respond immediately. He must have read her wrong. She seemed kind and gentle but here she was asking him to murder someone for him.

"Who is it you'd like me to murder?" Nathan asked slyly. "A boyfriend, maybe? Your husband?"

"I don't have a boyfriend or a husband," Haley returned quickly.

Nathan didn't know why he felt relieved, but he did. "Well who do you want me to kill, then? I don't have all day."

"It's nighttime," Haley muttered. "Or if you really want to be technical, it's morning."

The look on Nathan face told her he did not appreciate her sarcasm. "Listen, either you tell me what you want or you can leave," Nathan said slowly, leaning in towards her face.

"Can't you just say you'll do it before you know who it is you're going to kill," Haley said, wringing her hands together while she looked frantically around the room.

"No," Nathan said sharply. Then he calmed down and said," I prefer to know who exactly I have to kill before I take action."

"Very well," Haley whispered. "I guess that's only fair."

Nathan nodded, letting her know he was ready for her answer.

Haley took a deep breath before she said in a clear and firm voice,

"I want you to kill me."

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it!! I'm kinda knew at the whole writing thing so try to go easy on me, although constructive criticism could be helpful too. Let me know what you guys think and review please!!**

**Please, please, please,**

**Leila**


	2. Lifeline

**OMG!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are seriously awesome. When I got home from school today they made me so happy, which made me want to write some more so here I am posting the next chapter cause I'm so happy!**

**Oh, and just a heads up for this chapter. Haley's gonna be a bit dramatic, but that's not what she's really like. I don't know, I can't really explain it. You just have to read the whole chapter and then my note at the end. Hopefully that makes sense, lol.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tim's screech literally echoed through the empty streets. Haley winced momentarily before she firmly planted her eyes on Nathan, waiting for his reaction.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Nathan asked in a strangled voice.

Haley took offence.

"It certainly is not," she said haughtily. "I'm very serious about this."

"I see," Nathan said gravely. "When would you, ah, like this…task done?"

"Right now," Haley responded, plastering a fake smile on her face to show she meant what she said.

"I think she's lost her mind," Tim whispered in Nathan's ear. Nathan swatted him away with an annoyed glance and focused his attention on the stubborn beauty in front of him.

"And how is it, exactly, would you like me to…" Nathan trailed off, not able to finish the ridiculous question.

"Oh, it's very simple," Haley assured him. "Do you have a gun?"

"A gun?"

Haley started. Lord, he didn't have to shout at her. She gave him a frown of disapproval to let him know she didn't like his tone of voice.

Nathan counted to ten for patience.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Pagan, but I didn't think it would be that big a deal for you," Haley said soothingly. "Haven't you killed many women before?"

"No, I haven't," Nathan grated out. "But why not start now, right?"

"There you go," Haley encouraged. She gave him a supportive smile. "Here, give me the gun and I'll show you what to do."

"You have definitely lost your mind," Nathan decided.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop saying that," Haley bit out. "Now can you hurry up? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"To die?" Nathan asked in as calm a voice he could muster.

"Yes," Haley answered quickly.

"Why does it have to be tonight?" Tim asked.

"Because they are coming for me and when they find me they're going to kill me. Now I'd rather it be my choice to die instead of theirs."

"Then why didn't you just kill yourself instead of coming to us?" Tim asked stupidly by Nathan's side.

"God damn it, Tim, don't encourage her," Nathan shouted.

"I'd rather not commit suicide and be sent to hell, thank you very much," Haley replied to Tim's question.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"Is it important that you know?"

"Yes, it is," Nathan said briskly. "I like to know the name of my victims."

"Very well," Haley said with an impatient sigh. "My name is Haley. Can we get on with it know?"

"Do your parents know where you are right now?" Nathan asked. "You don't look more than eighteen. They have to be a bit worried about you."

"My parents are dead," Haley said unemotionally.

"So you have no one else, then?"

"No."

"No, you don't have anyone else or no you do?"

She wanted to punch his perfectly gorgeous face. "Yes, I have a brother. Now is that all or would you like me to give you the time and place I was born and everything that followed?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Nathan trailed off, purposely annoying her, she was sure of it.

"That's it," Haley huffed as she gathered her things and headed for the door. "If you won't kill me I'll find someone who will."

Nathan's hand gripped her arm so fast she barely had time to gasp before she was pulled against him in a tight grip.

He leaned his head down very slowly before he growled, "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh yes, I am," Haley growled right back. "Now let me go!"

"I don't think I will," Nathan said arrogantly and Haley pushed against him with all her strength but failed miserably in escaping.

"Ughh," Haley let out a strangled breath and then promptly burst into tears.

Nathan panicked; he didn't do well with tears. He immediately changed his grip from confining to comforting. "Now, look, there's no reason to cry," Nathan said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

This only proceeded to make Haley cry more and wretch herself from his grasp. "In my entire life, I've never complained or asked for anything, not once."

Haley was now blubbering dramatically into Tim's chest as he patted her on the back and nodded after everything she said like it was the gospel.

"And now, the one time I ask the smallest, littlest request, that man won't do it," Haley cried, glaring irritably through her tears at Nathan.

"That man?" Nathan whispered to himself.

"You," Haley accused angrily. "Oh," she sighed again dramatically and fell back into Tim's arms sobbing.

Tim glared at Nathan over the top of her head while he soothingly stroked Haley's back. "All she asked was a simple task from you, and you couldn't do it, could you?"

Nathan looked up and asked God for patience. He counted to ten again before he looked back down, only to find Haley half way out the door.

"Now where are you going?" Nathan shouted as he chased after her and dragged her back inside.

"I already told you," Haley snapped. "Since you broke your promise to me and you won't kill me, I'll find someone who will, Pagan."

"Don't call me that," Nathan said harshly.

"Why?" Haley asked. "Isn't it your name?"

"We wouldn't want anyone in the streets to overhear," Tim chimed in.

"The streets are completely empty," Haley retorted. "Oh, whatever. What should I call you, then?"

"Nathan."

"Yes, well, Nathan. I appreciate your help, or lack thereof, but I'll have to be going now," Haley said as she pushed her shoulders back and headed for the door one more time.

Haley soon found herself pinned to the wall. She looked up in fear to find Nathan's eyes glistening with rage above her.

"I thought," Nathan said in a deceptively calm voice, "that I said you weren't going anywhere."

Haley blinked. Then she started to cry again. Dear God, Nathan didn't have the patience for this.

"Stop crying," he demanded firmly.

"It's all your fault," Haley blubbered accusingly. "I asked for one task. One measly task and you couldn't do it."

With a fierce sigh, Nathan pulled her into his arms and started to gently stroke her hair. He didn't know why he felt the need to comfort her, especially since she was currently spouting a string of curses at him.

"I'm fine, really," Haley said, hiccupping like she was drunk.

"Haley, there has to be some other way around this mess," Nathan said reasonably. "A day from now, you'll be thankful I didn't give in to this silly request."

"It isn't silly!" Haley screeched. "And a day from now, I'll be dead. They'll have gotten to me by then."

"What about this brother of yours? Where is he?"

"Jake? He's out to sea right now. He won't be back for another two weeks," Haley said glumly.

There was a long pause.

"Well, what if you stay with me until he returns," Nathan said quietly. "I'll protect you. I promise."

"You've already promised me something and you've broken it, so why should I trust you?" Haley retorted. "Besides, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden," Nathan growled. "And as for your first remark…well, it doesn't deserve a reply."

"Because you know I'm right," Haley said victoriously.

He wanted to throttle her. Why did she have to be so damned difficult about everything?

"That's it," Nathan gave in to his anger and turned to Tim. "I don't want anyone to know about what went on tonight. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Time replied, and then he looked confused. "Does that mean you're going to kill her?"

"For heaven's sake, Tim, no! I'm taking her with me back to my house," Nathan said impatiently.

"Oh, okay," Tim said, smiling. He turned to Haley. "You'll like it there. You'll like Nathan soon, too. Women always do."

"Tim," Nathan barked.

"Oh really?" Haley questioned slyly. "In any case, I'm afraid I won't get the pleasure of finding out myself."

"Why is that?" Tim asked.

"Well, I'll be dead," Haley said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"That's it," Nathan shouted. "You," Nathan jabbed his finger in Tim's direction, "be quiet. And you," he said, pointing to Haley, "stop saying you're going to die. You're not and that's final!"

Nathan reached for Haley.

"Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched!"

"Then how in the hell was I supposed to kill you?" Nathan asked, exasperated.

"You were going to shoot one strait shot into my forehead," Haley explained, pointing to the exact spot in which she'd like him to shoot.

"Oh great, you planned it precisely," Nathan muttered sarcastically. "You're starting to make me very angry, Haley."

"Well then why don't put that anger to good use and do what I've been asking you to do from the start?"

"Believe me, the idea's beginning to appeal to me," Nathan retorted.

"I have a question," Tim's statement made Nathan and Haley jump. They had obviously forgotten he was still there. "Who is the 'they' you keep referring to that are coming after you?"

"The men who shot that nice gentleman," Haley said as if it was obvious. "Didn't I already tell you? Lord, pay attention!"

"No," Nathan said. "No, you didn't."

"He's right," Tim said. "I don't remember you telling us you witnessed a murder."

"Well, I meant to bring that part up, but Nathan kept being so rude and I just got so frustrated that it must have slipped my mind," Haley explained.

"Listen, as annoying as you are, I can't bring myself to let you alone," Nathan said, ignoring the look of disbelief he received from Haley. "So why don't you gather your stuff and come with me."

Nathan went to lift the bag before he realized how heavy it was and almost pulled his back out. "Good God woman, how much stuff do you have in there?"

"Everything I own," Haley said, trying to pull the bag from his hands.

"Why?" Nathan asked, tugging it back from her.

"Because I didn't want those bad men to steal my stuff after they killed me," Haley said, giving one final tug before she gave up their game of tug-a-war and let Nathan have his way.

"We'll go back to my house and you can take a shower and sleep in a clean bed," Nathan said.

"Who's bed?" Haley asked quickly.

"You're very own," Nathan snapped. "Don't worry. Your virtue is safe with me. I never sleep with virgins and I'm not about to start with you."

It wasn't completely a lie. Nathan had never slept with a virgin before, true, but that didn't mean he didn't want to do things with Haley.

"Well, I'm so glad I fit the requirements on your Do Not Touch list," Haley muttered sarcastically.

"I also don't sleep with crazy women, so you're completely safe from me, love," Nathan said, smiling.

"Well, good. I wouldn't let you touch me anyways, Pagan," Haley said haughtily.

"I'm not Pagan," Nathan snapped. "My name is Nathan Scott and I have no relation to him."

Haley didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"What is wrong with you?" she screeched. "Pretending to be a noble pirate and lying to me—"

"Noble pirate my ass," Nathan snorted. "He's a bastard and that's that."

"Then why were you pretending to be him?" Haley taunted.

"Because I wanted to hunt him down and I figured the best way to do that was to bait him into coming to me by pretending to be him."

"You said that all in one breath," Haley sounded surprised.

"I'll explain it all later. For now, I'll stop tracking him, but when I start again, I won't fail. Trust me, I'll get him."

_Oh, I believe you_, Haley wanted to whisper to him.

What he didn't realize was that he had already succeeded in his task. He wanted to lure Pagan in and that's exactly what he'd done.

She'd played her part well. Jake would be so proud.

* * *

**OH! So the end was a bit of a cliffy, not really though, lol. I don't know. I think the next chapter will explain the ridiculous way Haley's been acting and all the crying and stuff. Hopefully you guys liked it and still want to keep reading!**

**Review, please. Please! They really make me want to write more :)**

**Leila**


End file.
